


Scream

by yourperversionsandmine (loveheartlover)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/yourperversionsandmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbour standing on a chair to avoid a rat/cockroach/snake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Michael had only met a handful of his neighbors since he moved into his new building. He wasn’t exactly a “let’s have a dinner party and get to know each other” type of guy. He knew the girls across the hall, because they have a secret pet rabbit that he fed sometimes when they went out of town. He was on first name terms with the old man two doors down, and the college kids on the fifth floor who helped him get all of his stuff in. He hadn’t even met the guy who lived to his left yet, had just seen him collecting his mail before disappearing inside. 

Until today.

At first, Michael thought the screams were coming from the girls’ apartment. It seemed a logical conclusion at the time, the screams were incredibly shrill, but after looking through his peephole, he found the two of them stood in the hall, staring at the door to his neighbor’s. “What’s going on?” He asked them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn’t help the edge to his voice, he had a shift starting at 5am and being woken at 3 wasn’t putting him in the best of moods to be dealing with customers. 

“It’s either a murderer or a snake,” Barbara shrugged, already walking back towards her apartment. “Adam sent out a building wide email that his snake escaped again. I think Ramsey might have found it.”

“You’re not going in there?”

“God no, I hate snakes. I’ll call Adam.”

“He sounds really scared,” Michael said, taking a step towards Ramsey’s door.

“Have you not met him yet?” Ashley asked, surprised. “Geoff’s a big softie.  _Hates_ slithery things.”

The screams stopped suddenly, but when Michael pressed an ear to Geoff’s door, he could hear little whimpers coming from inside. “Uh, Geoff?” He called. “I’m Michael, I live next door. Can I help?”

“Door’s open, just get it  _out_!” Came the garbled reply.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh when he opened the door. Geoff was stood on the coffee table in the middle of the room, trying to make himself look small, clutching a rolled up magazine in one hand and using the other to cover his eyes. The snake, to its credit, looked thoroughly unimpressed. It was curled around the leg of the table, but it wasn’t making any effort to climb it. 

“Uh. It’s not venomous or anything, right?” Michael asked Ashley, who was hovering in the doorway. 

“I don’t think so?”

“Don’t suppose you know anything about catching snakes?”

“Not a dicky bird.”

Michael sighed and pulled out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Geoff asked, peering from between his fingers.

“Googling. You can come down you know, if your screams didn’t make it bite, nothing will.”

“I think I’ll just stay here until it’s gone, thanks,” Geoff said, inching as far away from the snake as the table allowed. 

Thankfully, Adam arrived quickly and took over, skilfully gathering the snake up into a carrier and apologizing profusely to the room at large for letting ‘Gretel’ escape in the first place. Geoff remained where he was until Adam had left, and Ashley had gone back to her own apartment to tell Barb that they could go back to sleep. 

“So,” Geoff began, finally stepping down from the coffee table. “You’re the new neighbor? I’ve been meaning to come say hi. This wasn’t really the first impression I was hoping to make.”

“It’s cool, now I have a story to make my coworkers laugh in… an hour?”

“Shit, sorry,” Geoff winced. “I swear this isn’t a regular thing. I’ll make it up to you”

“Dude, I told you, it’s cool. Give me a shout if you get attacked by snakes again, ‘kay?” Michael paused in the entrance, glancing back at Geoff with a slight smirk. “Nice tattoos, by the way. If you really want to make it up to me, you could buy me a drink some time? Maybe tell me what the hell inspired such a snake phobia?”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at yourperversionsandmine.tumblr.com


End file.
